1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a weather strip to be installed to an openable and closable member such as a door or to the peripheral section of an opening of a vehicle body of an automotive vehicle in order to prevent penetration of water into a vehicle passenger compartment, and more particularly to such a weather strip formed by securely joining a general section fabricated by extrusion, and a molded section fabricated by molding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a weather strip has the same cross-sectional shape throughout its length and therefore is fabricated by extrusion. However, such fabriction by extrusion is impossible in a case where a weather strip includes a corner section of a larger curvature or a section in which the cross-sectional shape changes in the longitudinal direction of the weather strip. In this connection, such a section of the weather strip is required to be fabricated by molding, which has been put into practical use. The thus molded section is thereafter jointed with a general section fabricated by extrusion thereby to form an annularly elongated weather strip.
However, since joining between the molded section and the general section is usually made only by bringing them into contact with each other upon thermally partially fusing the end faces of them, the joining strength is low and therefore stable sealing ability cannot be obtained while offering the possibility of developing twist and breakage in the joint section between the molded section and the general section.